the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 32
In Leg Post 32 Tristram and Isolde meet in their bedroom aboard Camelot and Tristram is angered that she didn't tell him she was better, as of Leg Post 23. She informs him that they are now bound forever in life and death, so if one of them ever died so too would the other. On Algernon, in New Wales, King Rience oversees the construction of New Wales Castle with King Óenegus and Princess Guinevak. Guinevak suggests that King Caradoc was right to kidnap her sister, Queen Guinevere, in Leg Post 4 as the weakness of King Arthur and advises that with the calamity of Sir Lancelot's betrayal, the promise of chaos is great. Elsewhere on Algernon, in the Waterfall District, Sir Menw arrives in search of Sir Caelia while Sir Lanval agrees to aid Queen Iseult in the construction work. Post Space Camelot Plans for Independence Location: Camelot | Tristram & Isolde's Chamber Characters: Sir Tristram | Sir Isolde The room of Tristram & Isolde was spartan in nature. Simple and practical without much in the way of embellishments. It suited Tristram's personality and Isolde had long grown out of greed for material wealth when she found deeper understanding in life. The bed was the most opulent possession as it stood large and grand with polished, dark oak and sumptuous bedding of white and red. A very conspicuous pair of pink bunny slippers were stood at the side of the bed. In an armchair was seated Sir Tristram. He had a book in his hand but he wasn't reading it. Instead he stared off into space. Until the door finally opened. Sir Tristram: "Why am I the last person to find you healthy?" Isolde didn't like the tone of his voice, even if his anger was warranted. She snarled at him. Sir Isolde: "Am I a kept woman now? Am I to get permission from you for my actions?" He leapt to his feet and threw the book to the floor. Sir Tristram: "I thought you were going to die! I should be dead! You threw away your life for me and then you just saunter back in here like--like--!" He shouted through his tears. He then rushed into her arms and they held each other close. Tight, for dear life. There they remained, in the warmth of each other for a long time. After five minutes of this quiet, Isolde finally withdrew from the hold but she clasped his face. Sir Isolde: "Tristram, you need to know something." Sir Tristram: "What is it?" Sir Isolde: "When I gave my life to you, I should have died and you lived. That's what that necromancy was. But I lived and that isn't meant to be. It... will have caused a complication." Sir Tristram: "Which is what?" He frowned, confused and still emotional. Sir Isolde: "We are now... connected. Our souls are as one. If... if one of us dies then so too will the other." Tristram processed the information and drew her back into his arms. Sir Tristram: "I can think of worse fates." Location: Algernon | Kingdom of New Wales Characters: King Rience | King Óenegus | Princess Guinevak The landscape of the land known as New Wales was mostly tundra with sparse trees but plenty of rocks for crafting solid structures. The logs were being shipped in via small rafts. Most of the materials were already going towards the construction of the New Wales Castle, the fortress of King Rience. He had bided his time under King Arthur and his Space Britain but now he had land to himself again and with the Knights of the Round Table distracted by their quest for the Holy Grail he could concentrate on building his own domain to vie for power against Arthur Pendragon. King Óenegus: "Then I shall lay claim to my own lands and we declare independence from Arthur simultaneously. It wouldn't be long before the other kings follow our suit." King Rience: "It's a shame King Caradoc isn't with us. What was he thinking in kidnapping the queen? Senseless!" King Óenegus: "His methods may have been idiotic but his idea was sound. Arthur is a mighty warrior but he can be brought to heel. I have heard that the witches are restless too. Their interference could also be our advantage. Before long Arthur will be so mired in nonsense that we will have our knights and castles long built and proud before he has his head in the game." The two kings grinned with malice and pride. Princess Guinevak: "And with Sir Lancelot in opposition to the king..." King Óenegus: "Good point. I wonder if we may capitalise on that further? How to push Lancelot into Arthur's head as the most hated enemy?" Princess Guinevak: "Simple. You kidnap my sister again." King Rience: "You mean to repeat Caradoc's mistakes?" Princess Guinevak: "No. We want her to be rescued. She was rescued by Lancelot once before when he was a loyal knight. But what if he rescues her again now that his secret is known? Would he not appear to be over-eager in the king's mind?" King Rience: "Not bad... If rumours reached Arthur of Lancelot and Guinevere before Lancelot is able to return the queen then he may be the hated enemy long before he even reached the king..." King Óenegus: "It would be best if Arthur was himself distracted by other matters before he has time to keep a clear head on the matter." King Rience: "Then we use the witches to our advantage. If they want to cause a stir, we help them." Location: Algernon | Waterfall District Characters: Queen Iseult | The Greene Knight | Sir Caelia | Sir Menw | Sir Lanval | Gamma Pans | Andy The spaceboat's wings lifted up into landing position as it came to a slow settle upon the landing pad - which was little more than a clearing on the edge of the colony. When the doors opened the two knights hopped down and set foot for the first time on this new world. The first thing to greet them was the walking pile of rocks known as Andy. He stood there with his unblinking blue eyes staring straight at them. Slowly Andy raised his arm in the direction of the main colony, which was still being built atop of struts. The knights followed after the plodding rockman until they finally reached the encampment. Tents had been set up as temporary accommodation for the civilians who were working on construction. Queen Iseult: "I hope you pair o' knights are here to help." Sir Menw: "Sorry to disappoint but I'm just here for Sir Caelia. Do you know where she is?" Queen Iseult: "Och. She's around 'ere somewhere. What about you, fella? Wanta give us a hand? Poor old Gamma Pans ain't built for all this heavy liftin'. And he keeps forgettin' we have walls on our homes so he's always walkin' into them." Sir Lanval: "Sure, I'll help. It's quite beautiful here. Lots of nature! I think I'll grow to like this place very, very fast." Queen Iseult: "That's what I like to hear!" While Sir Lanval began to help with building, Sir Menw went off in search of Sir Caelia. When he eventually found her she perked up at his approach but slit her childlike eyes at him as though she suspected something long before he even approached. Sir Caelia: "What have you brought me?" Sir Menw: "An artefact I need identifying. A certain tiara..." Category:Post Category:Leg Post